The Academy
by RinxFallenAngel
Summary: in the top prestigious High-school in germany a new girl has arrived. her name is Kira Letzte. she is wild and uncontrollable. there she meets top student Bill Kaulitz.he has just become friends with the girl who is going to turn the school upside down!


It was a new day, a new school, a new life; I could only hope things would go according to plan. I thought I looked pretty good in the school uniform. Then again that was just my opinion, I also thought snakes were cute. Sigh oh well let's hope I don't stick out too much.

Opening the door and proceeding down the hallway I noticed I was getting looks from all of the kids. Rolling my eyes I knew they were all curious about the new kid. Oh well I guess it was time to quell their curiosity. Spinning to face them all with a bright grin on my face I opened my mouth and screamed out.

" Hello everybody my name is Kira Letzte, Yes I am new and yes I have officially arrived at Breckenridge academy." My voice echoed down the halls and I noticed many of the kids snickering and some clapping. I bowed to them.

" Thankyou, thankyou I will be here for the worst part of my life goodbye everybody!" I cheered before I felt someone breathing down my neck. I chuckled well I guess I had made my statement; turning around I saw the principle behind me.

" Hello Kira well done on the very elaborate entrance." He said rather monotonously I may add.

" Why thankyou sir." I replied grinning up at him. As you may have gathered my name is Kira Letzte, I am 17 years old and had just transferred to one of the most prestigious schools in all of Germany. By prestigious I mean, snooty, prim, proper, stick up the ass, never do anything wrong, goody two shoes. Well that was all about to change wasn't it?

After getting my assigned classes from the principle, I skipped (and yes I mean skipped) to my next class before bursting in with only two minutes left of the period.

" Hello everybody." I cheered grinning. The teacher was glaring at me rather disapprovingly. Did I care? Honestly? No.

" Miss Letzte may I please enquire as to what the point is in showing up just before final bell?" She said there was a growl in her voice. I paused and looked at her innocently.

" Would you rather I leave." I asked cutely. I noticed her eye twitch in annoyance and had to hide my smirk under my mask of "innocence".

" No, no just go to your seat." She muttered with a sigh, and watched agonised as I began my walk just as the bell rung then spun around to the door.

" Bye" I shouted before running out. I made it to my chem. class and plonked down next to a boy. A hot one I may add. Twirling my hair I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

" Hi my name is Kira." I said smiling at him. He chuckled in return. He was gorgeous with long black hair with white streaks spiked up around him like a deadly fro. With a large layer of eyeliner and eye shadow placed on his eyes. His skin, was perfect, pale. His body was lean and toned, slightly on the scrawny side but still very sexy. He held out his perfectly manicured hand.

" Bill Kaulitz-Trumper." He said grinning back at me. I took a hold of his delicate hand; wow this boy had a grip on him.

" Nice to meet you bill, hey I am new do you think you could show me around?"

" Sure no problem this school can get a little confusing." He said cutely? Get hot boy to show you around school, check!

" Thanks so much." I said with a grin, looking at the chemicals placed in front of me like a child at Christmas.

" Ooooo this should be fun." I said eyes glinting mischievously. I quickly mixed all of the colours. A purple mass began to bubble over the edge of the test-tube.

" Uh oh not again!" I said sighing before turning to Bill. " You may want to duck." I said watching as he did so before the purple exploded making purple gunk splat everywhere and on everyone… minus Bill.

Wiping the purple gunk from my eyes I shrunk back from the death-radiating glare that zeroed in on me from the teacher.

" I'll just walk myself to the principle" I stated before standing and trudging out. Upon reaching the office I looked behind me and noticed the very evident purple trail. Groaning hoping I wasn't going to have to clean up my own mess I opened the door and walked in. noticing everyone staring at me in the office I sighed.

" Yes I am covered in purple gunk, build a bridge and get over it." I walked to the principle and stood in front of him. " I am sure you can guess what happened." I said.

He sat shocked taking in my appearance. Before looking back up at me.

" It's only second Period." He said shocked. A grin came to my face.

" Oh believe me I have done much worse." My tone deadly serious.

" Go clean yourself off and then get to class."

" Yes sir." I replied saluting him before literally marching out of his office singing

" Left, left, left, right, left." In time with my marches.

I walked into the girl's showers and washed, dried and redressed. Wandering out I continued down the hall and into my next class. Grinning I noticed that kid, Bill From before. I sprinted, yes sprinted to the chair next to him and plonked into it. When I sat down he looked up and his brown eyes met my green.

" Hey how was Mr Gregan?" He asked curiously.

" Oh him he's no problem." I grinned at him. I looked down at my work and sighed as I saw it was maths. Perfect the one thing I hate.

" Is there something wrong Miss Letzte?"

I smirked at the sound of my maths teacher's voice.

Time for class war two! Boy was he in for a hell of a ride.


End file.
